


格列兹曼开苞记6

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	格列兹曼开苞记6

晚上的训练结束后，格列兹曼洗了个澡后就向吉鲁的寝室走去，他知道自己不应该去，可不知为什么，好奇心迫使他想去看看吉鲁找他什么事，会不会是向他道歉？这样也好，免得以后见面尴尬。  
吉鲁寝室的门没锁，格列兹曼推门进去，看到吉鲁半裸的躺在床上，似乎是知道他要来的样子。“关上门，安东尼！”  
格列兹曼照做后来到了吉鲁的身边。“奥利弗，你，你找我有什么事？”他看上去有些紧张。  
吉鲁一把把格列兹曼拉到了床上。  
“我来找你陪我睡觉啊”吉鲁坏笑着说到。  
格列兹曼一下子涨红了脸，“这。。”没等他说出话，吉鲁就把格列兹曼撸到了床上，侧卧，双手把格列兹曼搂住，装作要睡觉的样子。  
男性荷尔蒙的味道，瞬间充斥着他，其中还夹杂着吉鲁爱用的香水味和沐浴露得淡淡香气，这使得他有些晕迷，浑身瘫软，依靠在吉鲁的怀里。  
吉鲁故意在格列兹曼的耳边用力呼气，加上他的胡子在耳边磨蹭，引得格列兹曼的脸一下子红了起来。  
天呢，这样他怎么可能睡得着。格里兹曼心理想着。  
“安东尼，今天训练累吗”吉鲁轻轻得问到，手开始不老实的在格列兹曼身上游走。  
“嗯。。。还好。。不是特别的累。。”格列兹曼吞吞吐吐得回答到，他开始变得有些紧张。  
“我们现在不做点什么吗？”吉鲁的手顺势来到了格列兹曼的胯间。  
“啊。。。”不出吉鲁的所料。格列兹曼的阴茎已经抬起来头。  
“已经那么硬了啊，安东尼！”吉鲁笑着，伸进内裤开始揉捏他的性器。  
“嗯。。别。。。。”格列兹曼无奈的呻吟，扭动身体，却怎么也躲不开吉鲁的手。  
吉鲁故意用力得捏了捏格列兹曼的肉球，使得格列兹曼一下子叫出了声“啊。。。痛。。奥利弗。。痛。”  
“痛就不要乱动，宝贝。”  
等到格列兹曼安分后，吉鲁的手变得温柔起来 ，四根手指握着柱身轻轻得撸动，一根手指时不时得在他的龟头上摩擦打转，引得金发男孩，呼气急促。  
“呜。。。嗯。。。”  
“这么快就要到了吗，宝贝。”吉鲁的手动得越来越快“看来你很喜欢我啊！”  
“啊。。嗯。。要射了。。啊。。。。”伴随着一声破碎的叫声，格列兹曼在吉鲁得手里达到了高潮，几天没有射精的格列兹曼，阴囊里已经存储了大量的精液，格列兹曼全身紧绷，快感直逼大脑，阴茎在吉鲁手里抽搐，一股一股的精液在内裤内射了出来，浸湿了半条内裤。  
“射这么多，宝贝！”吉鲁轻轻吻了一下格列兹曼的侧脸，像是对他的表现感动满意。  
随即吉鲁起身走去床头那边，他打开抽屉，从柜拿出一个盒子，“这是我给你准备的礼物，安东尼。”  
格列兹曼迷糊的看着吉鲁。  
他打开盒子，里面是一个精致的跳蛋，跳蛋虽然不是很大，但是球身周围布满了肉粒，看上起是一个高档货。  
格列兹曼看了后被惊吓到了，“奥利弗，不要。。。”他预感到了吉鲁的企图。  
但是吉鲁并没有听他的，吉鲁把跳蛋在配套的润滑油里润湿，一下子塞进了趴在床上的格列兹曼身体里，因为跳蛋不大，加上润滑剂的作用，跳蛋进入了得并不困难。  
被异物进入的格列兹曼，浑身一颤，觉得十分难受。  
但是格列兹曼越是扭动身体，跳蛋越是进入的越深。

吉鲁并没有打开跳蛋的开关，只是在床边看着格列兹曼，似乎等待着什么。  
没过多久，格列兹曼就觉得后穴深处，由内而外开始发热，并带着骚痒感。  
“啊。。。好难受。。”格列兹曼脸涨得通红。  
原来跳蛋沾上得是有催情作用的润滑剂。  
“马上就舒服了，安东尼”吉鲁捋了捋格列兹曼散乱的金发，金发已经有点被汗液润湿，颜色变得更深，更为动人。吉鲁顺势打开了跳蛋的开关。  
“啊。。。呜。。。”格列兹曼身体一下子颤抖起来，呻吟抑制不住得从嘴里跑出。跳蛋在他体内“嗡嗡嗡”得做着高频运动，刚刚瘙痒难耐的后穴，受到了极大的刺激，格列兹曼不自觉得加紧双腿，后穴把跳蛋绞得紧紧的。额头上的冒出了点点汗水，让格列兹曼整个显得诱人万分。  
“啊。。慢点啊。。。。太快了。。。啊。。。”吉鲁突然把频率跳到了最大，跳蛋的肉粒摩擦着肉壁，格列兹曼的后穴已经溃不成军，像女人阴道一样分泌出许多淫液，打湿了一片床单，同时身前的性器再次变得坚挺无比，前列腺液在马眼处，垂涎欲滴。格列兹曼想要触碰但却又怕吉鲁生气，所以只能试着用身体，摩擦床单想得以慰藉。  
吉鲁看着眼前这片春色，裤子的阴茎早已蠢蠢欲动，他脱下裤子，撸了撸自己的阴茎，把它对准了格列兹曼的嘴边，格列兹曼自觉得长开了嘴，轻轻得舔舐着吉鲁得龟头边缘，在到达马眼中心，“哦。。。”吉鲁舒服得叹了口气。  
没多久，半硬的阴茎完全硬了起来，格列兹曼微微张开嘴，把整根阴茎含进嘴里，开始吞吐。  
同时吉鲁的手在格列兹曼的胸口开始揉弄，指尖轻轻的掐过乳头。  
“嗯。。。呜。。。”后穴的震动还在持续，前后的刺激让格列兹曼既舒服又难过，奔溃的感觉使他眼眶红润，让他口交得更为卖力。  
“fuck!”吉鲁突然从格列兹曼的嘴里抽出了阴茎。“宝贝，你得嘴可真厉害，差点就让我射了，我可不想那么快结束。”  
格列兹曼无辜得看着眼前的人，他想用手去抚慰自己的阴茎，却被吉鲁阻止，“别那么急宝贝，等会会让你爽的”吉鲁亲了下格列兹曼的耳垂，身下人的又是一震颤抖。  
吉鲁把阴茎对着穴口，湿润得入口已不需要任何润滑，吉鲁一个挺身插入了格列兹曼。  
“啊。。。”一瞬间渠道里的跳蛋被顶到了最深，格列兹曼得呻吟变得更为大声。  
“叫出来宝贝，我喜欢听你的叫声”吉鲁戏谑到。现在跳蛋的肉粒正紧贴着格列兹曼的前列腺震动，后穴被跳蛋和吉鲁的性器添得满满的，这让他感受到了从未有过的快感。  
“啊。。好舒服。。。啊。。。。”格列兹曼顾不得羞耻得浪叫起来。  
“舒服吗？宝贝！是跳蛋舒服，还是我的阴茎舒服”吉鲁卖力得耕耘，额头也渗出了丝丝汗液。  
“嗯。。。啊。。。。都舒服。。。嗯。。不行了。。。”  
吉鲁俯下身，在格列兹曼的颈部啃噬。“宝贝你真香！”  
“啊。。。不要，不要留下印子，会被队友发现的。”格列兹曼知道吉鲁要做什么。  
“没事的，不会有人发现的”吉鲁毫不留情得在格列兹曼后劲留下了吻印。  
“啊。。。痛。。。。”格列兹曼已经做不出任何反抗，只能任凭身后人的侵袭。  
后穴的快感持续不断，吉鲁终于好心的附上了他的阴茎。  
“啊。。嗯。。。”格列兹曼舒服的呜咽。  
“都硬成这样了！是不是很想射？”吉鲁把格列兹曼面对床板的头扭了过来让他对着他看。  
“嗯。。。想。。。不要停。。啊。。。”格列兹曼眼神迷离，应和着吉鲁，  
现在只想快点得到高潮，可以结束这场禁忌的性爱。  
感觉已经征服身下人的吉鲁抽插了更为凶狠，一次次得进入再抽出再进入。  
他的阴茎每每插入龟头都能触碰到格列兹曼体内的跳蛋，这极为舒服刺激的感觉没人可以坚持很久。  
“嗯。。。安东尼。。。我要射了。。。”吉鲁的手不停的帮格列兹曼打着飞机，想要让他和自己同时高潮。  
“啊。。。。嗯。。”但是吉鲁没有撸几次，格列兹曼感到一阵眩晕，他又经历一次高潮，身体随着撞击摆动，只见他的双手紧紧的抓紧床单，双腿绷直，龟头溢出了白色的液体，他并没有射精，而是达到了前列腺高潮。他的意识有些涣散，感到前所未有的满足，这让他连叫床得声音都不发出来。因快感刺激而出的泪水不受控的从眼角滑落，他觉得自己仿佛到达了天堂。  
不知道吉鲁又抽插了多少次，“爽了吧宝贝，轮到我了”吉鲁迅速把自己快要爆炸的阴茎抽了出来，高潮后的后穴，变得更紧，拔出阴茎的时候，后穴似乎在挽留着这个肉棒，跳蛋依然在体内震动，但是格列兹曼已经麻木到习惯它的存在。  
吉鲁把格列兹曼翻了个身，阴茎对着格列兹曼的脸，快速得撸动。  
“张开嘴，安东尼。”他用另一只手，轻抚着格列兹曼得脸颊。  
格列兹曼微微得张开嘴，看上去像是期待着马上到来的事情。  
“啊。。哦。。。。”随着呻吟声，吉鲁射了出来，粗壮的阴茎喷发出了大量的精液，灼热的液体，稀稀落落得滴散在格列兹曼的嘴边，喘着粗气的他，用手抹着残留的精液，深入格列兹曼的嘴里。  
格列兹曼舔舐着“安东尼，你今晚真棒，”吉鲁表扬着格列兹曼，双手把他从床上抱起到浴室。  
清洗完后，吉鲁再一次和格列兹曼躺在了一起“安东尼，离开科克吧，和我在一起。”


End file.
